omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Rabbit (Kuro Usagi)
|-|Black Rabbit= |-|Battle Mode= Character Synopsis Black Rabbit '''(also known as '''Kuro Usagi) is one of the main protagonists of "Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?" and a member of the Names. She is the person responsible for summoning Izayoi, Asuka and Yō to Little Garden abd does her best to guide the children in their Gift Games though often falls victims to their antics instead. Black Rabbit's community was attacked three years prior to the start of the story. The Demon Lord responsible won a Gift Game against the community and stripped both name and banner from them. As such the community's core membeTrs and many others were taken, leaving Black Rabbit, Jin Russel, Lily and 120 children to fend for themselves. Black Rabbit took up being the caretaker of the children and asked for help from Shiroyasha Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A physically. 2-A 'via Indra's Spear | '''2-A ' '''Verse: Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? Name: Kuro Usagi, Black Rabbit Gender: Female Age: Around 200 Years Old Classification: Moon Rabbit, Divinity God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Everyone in Little Garden contains "Spiritual Essence" and those with gifts have the natural ability to attack and destroy other spiritual essences, aka souls), Conceptual Manipulation (Gifts themselves of cosmologies and eras in time. Those who wield Gifts can naturally destroy other gifts and essentially attack on a conceptual/idealistic level), Lightning Manipulation (Vajra Replica grants Kuro the natural ability to manipulate thunder and any emanations of electricity), Fire Manipulation (Battle Mode allows her to control flames and also convert them into attacks), Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Brahmaastra Replica naturally reorders the world in favor of it's user and reverses the situation to make the user always have odds on their favor, including if chances themselves are zero), Gravity Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Chandra Mahal allows Kuro to freely control gravity and air on a cosmic scale), Summoning (Can summon Izayoi Sakamaki and Yo Kasukabe to aid her), Time Paradox Immunity (Everyone in Little Garden has protection from alterations in history across past, present and future), Immortality (Type 1 & 4; protected by the gods). Through Indra's Spear, she gets acess to Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Passively emits light from it that can dispell of evil), Resistance Negation (Indra's Spear is capable of negating the resistances and properties of Gifts), Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Comparable in nature to Another Cosmology, which can defy the laws of the world and also create worlds with different rules and physics), Creation (Scaling off Another Cosmology, which can create things from nothing, including countless realities), Matter Manipulation (Can reduce things to molecues whilst also attacking on such a level) and Time Manipulation (Slows down time when simply being used) Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Comparable to Izayoi Sakamaki when holding back, who was capable of destroying Baron's world comprised of countless stars and nebula. Also capable of destroying Azi manifestions, which shake the stars themselves ). '''Multiverse Level+ '''via Indra's Spear (Possesses a cosmology similiar in nature to Another Comsology, which embodies Infinite Universes. Contains the original power that sealed away Azi Dahaki's physical body and even Zoroastianism's Comsology) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Comparable in nature to "The Poets", who just by singing can corrode outer universes, in addition to convenge and change infinite different worlds. Contains her own cosmology comparable in nature and power to Another Cosmology) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Is consistently protrayed as comparable to Izayoi in speed, who can dash to several outer worlds very quickly. Also capable of percieving The Indra's Spear, which can move across a galaxy instantly and destroy them) | 'Immeasuable '(Comparable to post-timeskip Izayoi Sakamaki) '''Lifting Ability: Class G (Scaling off Izayoi, who can lift a building and throw it at the Third Cosmic Velocity) Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '''(Destroyed several clones of Azi Dahaki, who's mere roars can destroy entire Star Clusters). '''Multiversal+ '''through Indra's Spear (Has enough power to decimate a Divine Spirirt, who are comparable to 4-Digit Demon Lords in power) | '''Multiversal+ (Comparable in power to The Poets and contains her own cosmology comparable in size and scale to Another Cosmology, which not only created infinite universes when used but embodies infinite universes) Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(No sold various attacks from Azi Dahaki's clones, Can tank attacks described as destroying entire stars) | '''Multiversal+ '(Similiar in nature to Another Comsology, with embodies infinite universes. Azi Dahaki's strongest attacks wouldn't be able to harm Indra's Spear) '''Stamina: High Range: Stellar '''(Can pierce and effect entire Stars and Moons). Multiversal+''' via Indra's Spear | Multiversal+ Intelligence: High (Has extreme knowledge about Little Garden, it's history, the various comsologies that inhabit it and even combat. Can outsmart Izayoi Sakamaki, who can solve complex puzzles and trials) Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Black Rabbit | Divine Kuro Other Attributes List of Equipment: Indra's Spear Notable Attacks/Techniques: Vajra Replica: one of the Gifts received from Indra. Resembling small club, Vajra Replica has a power to channel and release lightning bolts with the power to turn into ashes giant trees and boulders. It’s very easy to use and is well-versed in offense, defense and speed. She can freely control intensity and range of her attacks. With Indra’s Divinity, Kuro Usagi can summon four of them at once and each one has a power to destroy city. *War God Spear-Vajra: trigger which releases Mock Divinity of Vajra Replica. While using it, normally blue lightning becomes scarlet red, tinged with flames. Upon throwing it, red lightning at a tip condenses to transform into a scarlet spear. Naturally, power drastically raises. Since it releases true power hidden inside Vajra Replica, it can only be used once per battle. Chandra Mahal: Temple of the Moon, one of the Moon Authorities and a type of game board Gift granted to her by Indra that she can summon. Special barrier prevents others from being exposed to the moon’s environment (like lack of oxygen or gravity), Kuro Usagi can deactivate it at any time, causing living organisms to quickly reach their end. Epic Poetry Mahabharata: one of the most famous epics in the Hindu myth. This paper can summon armory of Indra, but it can be used only once per Gift Game. Moreover, if two weapons are summoned at the same time, penalty will be given. *Brahmastra Replica: created by dual faith of Indra and Brahma, spear encompassing not only cosmology of Buddhism, but also Zoroastrianism. Originally, this spear brought “absolute victory” to the user, overriding all concepts, made possible by Another Cosmology of “Cosmic Truth” (Brahman). Kuro Usagi’s version doesn’t hold this function, instead it releases energy infinitely in order to destroy her enemy. However, because it holds concept of “always defeat those who are pierced” it can’t exert this function if it can’t pierce someone’s initially. Spear itself can reach sixth cosmic velocity and destroy galaxy (most likely a hyperbole). *Mahabharata Karna: dazzling golden armor of the “Sun God” Surya. This armor grants immortality to the one wearing it. Using this Kuro Usagi could survive gaze of Evil Eye of Balor (which can kill even divine spirits). Moreover, since it’s literally crystalized sunlight, she can use its shine to dispel abilities vulnerable to this, like Pest’s Death Wind. More details are unknown at this point. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Mondaiji-tachi Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Gods Category:Spear User Category:Summoners Category:Hybrids Category:Hax Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Time Traveler Category:Immortals Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2